Destinies Intertwined
by NotRamjet97
Summary: An old threat is returning to Equestria with a vengeance, but the Elements of Harmony aren't working! And when a changeling reveals that he has a pure heart and that there are others like him, how will the land of Equestria take it? (Anthro, AU) (straight pairings only)
1. Chapter 1

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth in order for her voice to carry to her friend, who was currently sitting on a thick apple tree branch.

Rainbow, from her place on the tree, also cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted back. "What?!"

"Y'all mind NOT sittin' on mah family's property?"

"Aww, that's sweet! You're concerned about me, but I ain't gonna fall with these babies." Rainbow flexed her wings, causing a few leaves to fall to the ground.

"Ugh!" In anger, Applejack kicked a nearby tree, causing a number of apples to fall.

Rainbow rolled her eyes and jumped off the limb, landing on her feet. She pulled up her jeans and pulled down her shirt, (though her bare stomach could still be seen) walking over to Applejack, who was tossing the apples in a nearby basket. "So can we get goin' now? My baby's probably done by now."

Rainbow's "baby" was her year old, red and black Chevrolet Camaro...Which she blew every dime she had on upgrades.

"Yeah, yeah, lemme put these apples away then we c'n go."

Rainbow leaned against another tree and kicked it gently, sending a green apple directly into her palm. Applejack looked over at her friend and saw her munching on the green apple. "Just what in tarnation are y'all doin'?"

Rainbow swallowed a big chunk of apple. "What?"

"Do ya mind askin' first?"

"But I thought we were family?" Dash said in a sarcastic tone.

Applejack pressed her fingers to her temples. "Dash..."

"Uh-huh?"

"Sometimes you're a real pain in the-"

"Applejack!" Big Mac called out to his little sister.

"What?!" Applejack called back.

"Granny Smith needs y'all." Big Mac said, appearing before the girls, wearing dirty brown boots, jeans, and no shirt.

"I gotta take Dashie to the garage." Applejack explained, resting a hand on her waist. "She helped me with gettin' the apples and ah kinda owe her."

Big Mac nodded. "Alright, but ya need to get back here when you're done."

"Uh-huh." Big Mac waved as he left in the direction of the house.

Applejack reached into her shorts pocket and grabbed her keys, holding them in her hand. "Ready Dash?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rainbow followed closely behind her friend in the general direction of Applejack's black 70s BOS 302.

After dropping Dash off at the garage, Applejack was on her way back home to find out whatever it was Granny Smith wanted her for. She gently turned the steering wheel on the black muscle car onto the dirt road that led to her house. It was getting late so she had her headlights on, the beams of light went ahead of her to show the dirt road. Applejack was so used to driving the road however she could drive through the entire thing blindfolded. (Not to mention the races she and Dash had along the road didn't hurt)

But suddenly the beams of light came across a body. 'What in tarnation?' Applejack slowed the car down and saw that it was the farm hand, Caramel. His hands were in his pockets and he looked pretty depressed. Being the country girl she was, AJ drove over to his left and called out. "Hey, Caramel?"

Caramel looked over at the girl in the car, but didn't respond.

"Are y'all right?" Applejack asked.

Caramel just shrugged and continued walking in his depressed state.

Applejack groaned and charged ahead of the yellow earth pony, suddenly jerking the whole car sideways, blocking the road. Caramel stopped, then glared at Applejack, who glared right back.

"Do you mind?" Caramel asked.

"Tell me what's eatin' ya and I'll move."

"It's none of your business." Applejack heard the faintest sniff after he said that.

"Isn't it?"

"No! Now just leave me alone!"

"Well if y'all wanna be alone why'd'ja come here?"

"Maybe cuz I'm just some stupid depressed twenty-six year old who can't keep any of his relationships! THERE! YA HAPPY?!"

Applejack looked at him. It was dark so she couldn't make much out, but he sounded like he was crying. After a few minutes, Applejack turned the car off and got out of the car, walking towards the man. She looked at him for a few moments, managing to see his teary eyes. "What happened, sugarcube?"

Caramel bit the inside of his mouth, unsure of telling his boss about the unfortunate incident. But before he knew what happened, he felt a feeling of warmth enter his body. Curious, he looked down and saw Applejack, hugging him. A large blush came across the yellow earth pony's cheeks, the thought of being hugged by the (rather attractive) cowgirl.

Caramel wasn't sure how to react. His problem weighed heavily on his mind, but the hug from his co-worker helped quite a bit. She didn't even know what his problem was, but there she was, giving him comfort. They barely even knew each other, but she still cared. Fresh tears began to flow down his already wet cheeks as he continued biting the inside of his mouth, not noticing notice the pain.

Applejack finally broke the hug, but looked Caramel in the eye. "Do you need a ride home?"

Caramel didn't feel comfortable telling Applejack that one of his problems was losing his home, even though it wasn't exactly his, which was a reason he didn't want to tell her. "I-I think I can get there."

"Are ya sure?"

Caramel managed a nod, and quietly muttered. "Thanks, though."

"Sure, Caramel." Applejack gave Caramel another hug, and got back in her car, waving as she drove off.

Applejack looked back at Caramel, he still seemed upset. Part of her wanted to know why he was so upset, but on the other hand, she didn't want to upset him even more by asking, and it wasn't really any of her business anyway. Besides, she hardly knew Caramel. He mostly kept to himself when they worked. When he had gotten the job at Sweet Apple Acres five years ago, before Twilight and Spike had even come to Ponyville, Applejack noticed how, well, cute the yellow earth pony looked. He wasn't half as muscular as Big Macintosh, and on the occasions when it got so hot Caramel took his shirt off, he looked rather thin.

Despite all this, Applejack could confess she used to have a crush on her co-worker, but she managed to hide it well all those years ago. Fortunately though, she had gotten over her crush. She realized that she didn't have time for boys at that point in her life, maybe some day she would manage to slow down, get married, and have a few kids. Though now wasn't a good time, she had a farm to take care of.

Still...


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle waited impatiently by the bathroom door, waiting to relieve herself of the discomfort in her stomach. "Ooh! Spike, can you please hurry up? I really have to go."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done." Spike announced back, and after a few agonizing moments, Spike exited only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Thanks Spike!" And with that Twilight bolted into the bathroom, but as Spike was about to go downstairs, he heard Twilight yell. "Spike?!"

"What?!" He yelled back.

"Put some clothes on!"

"Whatever." The dragon muttered under his breath. He normally slept in his boxers during the warmer months, but now that it was Autumn he needed a change.

Spike changed his route and went to his room, which was further down the hall. Upon entering, he flipped the light on and grabbed a pair of pants he had worn...sometime, and put them on. Not seeing the need for anymore covering, he plopped down on his bed and gazed up at the ceiling, trying to think of what to do before he had to go to bed in a couple hours.

Video games? Nah, he was tired of those for today.

Television? No, probably nothing on.

Call Rarity? Nah, that would look creepy.

Wait a minute...creepy. Nightmare Night was coming up, and he hadn't figured out what he'd wear to the party Pinkie Pie was throwing...Yeah! He'd call Rarity and ask her to make him a costume, then he could talk with her all night.

Grinning, Spike reached over for the wireless phone on his nightstand and dialed Rarity's number. After ringing a couple times, Sweetie Belle picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Sweetie, it's me, Spike. Is Rarity home?"

"Yeah, let me get her."

Spike waited a few minutes, then. "She can't come to the phone right now, she's getting dressed for bed, I told her you called and she said she'll talk to you after she's dressed."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Yeah, see ya Spike."

"Bye."

Spike put the phone back in it's holder and lay back on his bed, sighing. He hoped his crush would call back, if only to hear her sweet voice before he went to bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, scaring Spike. He looked over to the door and called. "Come in!"

The door opened and Twilight entered. She was wearing a white button up shirt with the school crest of Celestia's school for gifted unicorns on the right side, a yellow skirt, purple pantie hose, and no shoes. "Hey, Spike, I'm gonna take my shower now, is there anything you need?"

Spike thought for a moment, and said. "No, I'm good."

"Okay, I lo-, er, o-okay." Twilight rubbed her ear, a small amount of pink coming across her lavender cheek, but closed the door using her magic.

Spike, not noticing Twilight's odd behavior, hopped off his bed and went over to his chest of drawers, examining his ARMO collection. He picked up one of the small figures and fiddled with them, trying to think of a costume for Nightmare Night, but still nothing.

Spike suddenly put the figure down when he heard the phone ring. He dove over towards the desk, but skinned his knee on the carpet and banged his head against the nightstand. "Ow!" He rubbed his head for a few moments, then grabbed the phone. "Hello? Concussion central."

Spike heard a feminine giggle, then. "Spikey, you little comedian."

Spike recognized the voice as Rarity, he quickly bolted up to his bare feet and replied. "Oh, hey Rarity, thanks for calling me back, uh, if that's what you were calling me about."

"Yes, I was, but if you don't mind, I'd rather talk to you about it tomorrow, there's something important I need to talk to you about in person, as well. But I am simply exhausted."

"Okay, when do you want me over?"

"Erm...How would brunch at nine sound?"

"Uh, suuure...Um, is it just the two of us? Or will Sweetie Belle be there?"

"Don't worry, darling, it will just be you, me, and some donuts."

Spike's long, forked tongue did a lap around his lips. "Sounds good to me."

"Alright, see you at nine."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Spike heard Rarity hang up and he did the same before putting the phone in its' holder.

Spike took a deep breath. "Okay Spike, it's not a huge deal, I'm just having brunch..." A smile spread across his face, "With the most beautiful unicorn in Equestria..." Spike slumped down, propping his bare back against the bed. "Wow, it's almost like...a...No, it's not a..." Spike raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

After rearranging his ARMO sets around for a while (AKA his term for playing with them), Spike heard a knock on the door. "Come in." 'Aren't I getting a lot of attention?' Spike thought.

Twilight came in, now wearing a Canterlot Wondercolts sweatshirt, sweat pants, and bare feet. "Hey Spike, are you doing okay?"

Spike stood up, he was a couple inches taller than his roommate, so he was able to look her in the eye. "Yeah, Rarity asked me to meet her for brunch tomorrow at nine."

"Oh, okay, I hope you have fun."

"Thanks."

Twilight bit her lip, looking like she wanted something...

"You ok, Twi?"

"Um...Can you put a shirt on or something? I know you like wearing as little clothing as possible, but you really need to keep warm."

"Twi!" Spike moaned. "I'm a dragon! They've been enduring winter for thousands of years completely buck naked! I think I'll be fine."

"Maybe," Twilight suddenly pulled Spike into a hug. "but you're MY dragon."

"Twilight!" Spike moaned, but he liked feeling the warmth of Twilight's body against his. He hugged her back, lightly pressing his face against her neck. After a bit of a delay, Twilight began to rub Spike's back in a motherly way.

"Spike?" Twilight asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

Spike looked at Twilight. "Yeah?"

"Uh..." Twilight looked into Spike's eyes. "Just...don't eat too much tomorrow." Twilight smiled.

"Uh...Okay..."

Twilight let go of her assistant and as she was closing the door on her way out, she wished Spike a good night.

Since he didn't want to be grumpy or groggy for Rarity tomorrow, Spike decided he had better head on to bed. He turned off the light and got into bed, pulling a large comforter over himself, and soon, drifted off to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, if I can average seventy-five miles an hour, I think I can make it in time for the X-ga-"

"Hellooooooooo Rainbow Dash!"

"What the-?!" Rainbow pulled the Camaro to a screeching halt, but it wasn't quick enough and she hit a fire hydrant. The hydrant fell over and the Camaro sailed a couple of feet in the air. The airbags suddenly activated and pounded Rainbow in the face. "Oaf!" Rainbow laid her head back and moaned, "I thought these things are supposed to help!"

The exasperated pegasus opened the door and stepped out, examining the damage. "Dagnabit!" She yelled, irritated. The entire front bumper was dented in, and there was smoke coming from under the hood.

"Ooh! That doesn't look so good." Pinkie Pie observed, bouncing on a light blue pogo stick.

Rainbow pursed her lips and glared at her pink friend. She had been used to Pinkie's antics by now, but this one REALLY ticked her off. "Pinkie..."

"Yes Dashie?"

Rainbow closed her eyes, and inhaled. She knew she'd regret it if she yelled at Pinkie Pie, so she exhaled, and asked, in the nicest voice she could. "Can you call a tow truck?"

"Sure Dashie, I'll be back in a second!" Pinkie Pie bounced into Sugarcube Corner, the home she shared with the Cakes, while Dash inspected the damage.

She popped open the hood and- "You've got to be buckin' KIDDING ME!" She whispered through clenched teeth. The inter-cooler fan was laying on the sidewalk, the battery being dowsed by the erupting water, which was also soaking Dash, but she was too upset to notice, and the recently installed turbo was crumpled.

Rainbow closed the hood and sat on the front fender, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Seriously?" She muttered, the shock of possibly losing her precious Camaro, all the crud she would have to go through with her insurance, the parts, labor. Rainbow sighed, and rested her head in her right hand, while also drawing her wet wings close to her wet jacket. "This REALLY sucks..."

"I called the tow truck Dashie," Pinkie told her friend. "Should be here in a few minutes."

Rainbow sighed. "Thanks, Pinkie. Guess I better wait here for the truck driver." Rainbow sat on the sidewalk and crossed her arms, resting her head in them. As hot tears began to streak down the pegasus' cheeks, she felt something touch her back. She looked behind her and saw Pinkie's arm resting on her back, with said pony having a sincere smile on her face.

"It's okay, Dashie, I'm here for ya." Pinkie sat next to Dash and pulled her close, allowing Dash to rest her head on Pinkie's shoulder.

"Thanks, Pinkie."

"No problem, Dashie."

"Thanks for coming to the garage, Pinkie. I know how late it is." Rainbow said, sitting on one of the incredibly uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room by the garage where her car was being looked over.

"No problem, Rainbow. Also..." Pinkie, who had stood the whole time, was looking very nervous and digging the toe of her tennis shoe in the carpet. "Thanks for not getting mad at me for wrecking your car..."

"Oh… That's okay, it's not really your fault, it was just an accident."

"Aww! Thanks, Dashie." Pinkie hugged Rainbow tightly.

"Uhh...Pinkie, you're kinda killin' me, here."

"Oops! Sorry."

Suddenly, the loudspeaker crackled and a voice spoke, "Miss Dash, your ninety-three Camaro SS is done."

Rainbow stood up and swallowed as the two girls walked out. "Good luck, Dashie." Pinkie waved as she left and went outside of the garage, while Rainbow walked over to the main desk.

"Alright, what's the damage?" Dash asked the mechanic.

"Fifty-five hundred bits."

Rainbow's jaw dropped. "What about insurance?"

"Good luck with that, missy."

Rainbow rubbed her temples, trying to think. "Do you accept Wonderbolts tickets?"

"As hot as Spitfire is, no."

"So what happens if I DON'T pay?"

"Your car will be impounded after a week."

"...seriously?"

"'Fraid so."

"...Darn it all!" Rainbow muttered. Then an idea sprung to her. "Wait! How much would it cost to take it out of the impound lot?"

"Fifteen thousand gems, seeing as how all the cops want that thing for all the trouble it's caused."

"What trouble?"

"Speeding, noise, accide-"

"Okay, okay, whatever." Rainbow left the garage in a huff, utterly annoyed.

Rainbow angrily zipped up her jacket and pulled the hood over her head. This wasn't fair, she had helped save the world three times and she was going to lose her car? Rainbow kicked at a can angrily, but missed. This made her even angrier, so she kicked at it harder. The can sailed into the air and hit the bulb of a light post, knocking it off.

"Ugh! Can I catch a break here?!" She shouted, she looked up to the dark skies, spread out her wings, and flew up as high as she could. She flew higher and higher, faster and faster. Suddenly she pulled to an abrupt stop and looked for a cloud. She soon found one and landed, then sat down, hugging her knees, and rested her head in her lap. She sat there for a few moments… and began to cry, letting her emotions slide down her cheeks.

"Stupid-" But that was all she managed to say before bursting into another wave of tears. She lay on her side, and tried to stay warm in the cold weather.

How in the world was she going to get this money...

When Rainbow Dash awoke, she found herself on a rather uncomfortable couch-

-but it smelled like animal fur.

Curious, she opened her eyes, and saw the material of a blue couch, with a flowery pattern. 'What the heck?'

She turned on her side and suddenly realized she was in Fluttershy's cottage. She pulled the blanket off of her body and looked around. There were a lot of animals, which was how she could tell she was in her friend's cottage, she always found it a little creepy how all the animals would glare at her. She really shouldn't house sit for Fluttershy anymore. Rainbow decided it was best if she could find Fluttershy to figure out why the heck she was at her house.

Suddenly, the smell of blueberry pancakes coming from the kitchen. She had been in the house multiple times, so she knew where to bolt to. Fluttershy was standing over an oven, flipping a pancake with a spatula.

Rainbow leaned on the doorway and watched as her friend worked on the pancakes. Fluttershy glanced over at the doorway and noticed Rainbow. "Eep! I didn't realize you were up, I thought you'd be a while."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're up. Would you like a pancake?"

"Umm...I guess...but, um..."

"Yes?"

"How'd I get here? I was on a cloud last time I checked."

"Oh, well...I was out looking for Tina's mate, and while I was flying, I found you."

"Oh… You lugged me all the way here?"

"...N-no, I asked Boz, who's a bear, to help me."

"...Oh. Um, can I ask you somethin' else?"

"What?"

"Um, why'd you take me in? Why not drop me off at my place?"

"Well, I saw Pinkie Pie kinda upset, and when I asked her why, she said that you had wrecked your car, and that you couldn't pay for the repairs, and it was going to get impounded."

"Um… Okay... But still, why not just let me go home?"

"Well, 'cause I need to give you something."

Before Rainbow could reply, Fluttershy went up to her cabinet and grabbed a rather large bag, then handed it to Rainbow. "I-It's not quite enough, but it should help."

In the bag, was three thousand bits, causing Rainbow's jaw to drop. "FLUTTERS!"

"Um, I know it's not enough, but-"

Rainbow brought Fluttershy into a quick, tight hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Um...you're welcome..."

"But how did you get the money?"

"Um, it's… kinda private..."

Rainbow's eyes widened. "Fluttershy, you're not a-"

"N-no...just don't worry about it, please?"

"O-okay, thanks Flutters… Um… Do you need any help around here?"

"No, I'm fine. But, please don't tell anypony about this?"

"Why? This is the most super awesome thing anyone's done for me!"

"Th-thank you, but, please. It's-private."

Rainbow sighed in defeat. "Okay, see ya."

"Um, okay. But you're sure you don't wanna pancake?"

"Yeah, I'm not real hungry. Thanks though!"

"Okay, bye."

Rainbow bolted out of the cottage, payday was in a few days, and if she worked MAJOR overtime, she could pay off the repairs!

But, what was with Fluttershy? What was she hiding?

Rainbow knew she had to get to the bottom of this, but she couldn't betray Fluttershy's promise.

Could she?


	4. Chapter 4

After Rainbow Dash left the cottage, Fluttershy decided that it was time to start her morning routine. Breakfast was already taken care of, but she still needed to feed the animals. She began preparing the food according to each animal's dietary requirements. She then proceeded to deliver the food to them according to distance as some of the food needed to be served within a time limit before it spoils. It was majorly time consuming, but she completed her task.

Fluttershy then starts making a list of items that she needs to restock on. She also decided to pay Rarity a visit. After all, she hadn't seen Rarity since Twilight's duel with Trixie, and she thought that it would be a good idea to catch up with her.

After Fluttershy finishes her list, she puts on a jacket and walks out the door. She pulled her jacket closer to her, trying to keep warm from the cool Autumn breeze. 'I hope she's doing okay, it's been a while and-'

Suddenly, she bumps into somepony.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you o-...Oh...my."

The pony, who turned out to be a stallion, brushed himself off and replied. "Don't worry about. I'm fine."

Fluttershy stared at him. It was Caramel, AKA the stallion she had a crush on since she had moved to Ponyville! Fluttershy's cheeks began to turn a dark pink.

"Um, you alright?" Caramel asked.

"I-err-um-EEP!" Fluttershy bolted to the sky as fast as her wings could.

She soon found a large cloud and hid behind it. Watching as a befuddled Caramel scratched his head, and soon left. Fluttershy slowly fluttered (heh) down to the ground and sighed heavily.

"Oh, why do I have to be such a klutz."

"Fluttershy!"

"EEP!" Fluttershy bolted back to the cloud, but saw that it was only Rarity, waving at her. She was wearing a violet jacket, white T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Oh, hello Rarity," Fluttershy greeted as she descended to the ground (looking somewhat like an angel).

"Hello Fluttershy! My it's been ages since we've talked. How are you?"

"Um, good. I was actually coming over to see you, if that's okay, I mean."

"Of course Fluttershy! But I need to pick up some medicine from the pharmacist first, poor Sweetie Bell has a stomach ache."

"Oh, poor thing. Is there something you'd like me to do?"

"Oh, don't worry Fluttershy, I'm taking good care of her."

"Oh. Well that's good. Has anything else happened?"

"Why yes. I happened to see Rainbow Dash while I was on my way to the marketplace. She seemed to be in a rather good mood."

"Oh, that's good to hear."

"Yes...Um, you wouldn't know why, would you, dear?"

"Well, her car needed to be repaired after she ran into a fire hydrant, and the cost to repair it would be very expensive."

"I see, so why was she so happy? Doesn't she love that car?"

Fluttershy looked at Rarity and said, "She is. She's just happy because I gave her some money to pay for her car."

Rarity looked at her friend. "That sounds like it would be expensive."

Fluttershy suddenly realized what she just said. "Oh, well, it wasn't that much…"

"Really? Repairing cars is expensive, especially when there was an accident. And when it's a car like hers, I'd expect it to be-"

"Three thousand bits."

"THREE THOUSAND WHAT?!"

A moment of silence passes.

Fluttershy realized that she should have kept quiet about Rainbow Dash's situation.

Rarity finally spoke, "I have to ask, how did you come across that much money?"

Fluttershy rubbed her arm, "I-it's...private…"

Rarity, sighed. She wanted to know her friend's secret, but at the same time, she didn't want Fluttershy to feel uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was looking at Rarity's expression. She didn't want her secret to influence her friendship with her, but she also didn't want Rarity to get the wrong idea.

Finally, Rarity broke the silence, "Fluttershy, it isn't anything illegal or anything, is it?"

"No. But I just feel uncomfortable about it."

Rarity sighed. Knowing if Fluttershy were being this strong, it must've been worth keeping secret. "Alright, Fluttershy. Alright." She thought about it for a moment, then, "Fluttershy, would you like to come by my place?"

Fluttershy nodded.

Rarity smiled, "Good, but I'm having a brunch with Spike, so I'm afraid it won't be much time."

"It's okay. I can come by later if you want. We'd probably have more time then."

"...Actually, I want to talk to you beforehand."

That was when Fluttershy began to have that feeling that something's up. "Oh. O-Okay. Is there anything wrong?"

"Possibly..."

Fluttershy couldn't possibly ignore her on this one. As the Element of Kindness, she can't let a problem go unsolved. "Okay. Can you tell me here, or do we need to talk elsewhere?"

"I'd like to talk at home, I just feel so worried about it."

"Then say no more."

Upon entering Rarity's boutique, the girls hung their coats on the hanger and Rarity went into the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee or tea, darling," Rarity asked from the kitchen.

"Um... Tea please," Fluttershy replied.

Rarity filled the kettle with water, turned the stove on, and left some tea bags in before closing the lid.

Upon entering Rarity saw that Fluttershy was still standing. "You may sit down if you want to, Fluttershy."

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"I insist."

"Oh, ok." Fluttershy quickly sat down on the nearest chair, while Rarity lay on the couch. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Fluttershy asked, looking at Rarity.

"Well, you see...over the past few months I've been growing rather...attracted to someone.."

"Oh? Who is it? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well...He's kind, sweet, generous, handsome, caring-"

"You have a crush on Caramel, too," Fluttershy screeched (though, it was probably wasn't much louder than someone talking in their normal voice).

"No...I was talking about Spike," Rarity gave her friend a concerned look.

Fluttershy's eyes grew wide as she realized she had made a complete fool of herself. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I guess I've just been distracted and-"

"Fluttershy," Rarity went over to where Fluttershy sat and gave her a big hug, "It's alright to have a crush on someone, you don't need to hide it."

"But, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Then he doesn't deserve you one little bit," Rarity's tone firming. "You have so many good qualities, any man would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend."

Fluttershy blushed, "Really?"

"Yes, sometimes I envy you, Fluttershy.

"You do?"

Rarity nodded.

"Oh, but I'm not as social as you are, or as sophisticated."

"Well, there was that one time you became a model for Photo Finish."

"I know, but I hated every minute of being a model, I'm so glad I had stopped. She said something about modeling swimwear surfing the summer, and I could never do that."

Rarity thought about it for a minute. "That is true, but you do have a way of attracting men."

"I do?"

"Absolutely! And that's something since quite a few men are just attracted to a woman by how skimpily she dresses, but you're different, and men that are much more concerned with the girl inside, see that."

"Oh...thank you," Fluttershys blush deepened.

"You're welcome," Rarity smiled.

Knowing that they went off the subject, Fluttershy decided to get back to Rarity's crush on… Spike?

"So...why do you have a crush on Spike? If I may ask."

"Well, he has those adorable cheeks, beautiful green eyes. He's charming and caring and-everything I want in a man."

"Okay… But isn't he a little… young?"

"Well, yes, but I really don't think the age matters here."

"Oh, not even him being a dragon?"

"Fluttershy, it's not like I'm dating an animal, this is sweet, wittle Spikey-Wikey."

"I only brought that up because dragons normally live longer than ponies."

"I know, but we all die, don't we?"

"That is true…"

"Fluttershy, this isn't easy for me, I'm concerned the most with whether or not I'm good enough for him, after all, there must be someone more deserving of Spike then I."

Fluttershy looked toward the window. "Well, I think you're the perfect one for Spike."

"You think so?"

Fluttershy simply nodded.


End file.
